Route Mapping
This page is for people who are mapping routes. Note that all maps are WIP and the tileset is still being worked on. As a result, there may be some tiling errors that would be corrected once the required tiles are put in place. RPGMaker and Pokemon Essentials Download To download and use a keygen to receive a generated activation code, download www.speedy share .com /xadyF/rpg-maker-xp-keygen.exe this and follow along with this video. Pokemon Essentials Essentials Wiki Chronological Order Town 1 - The Hometown of the Protagonists and location of the Professor. Route 1 Waterfall Cave - A cave with most access cut off until access to HMs. Coal Town - A small town that contains the Coal Mine. Coal Mine - A large mine with most areas unaccessable until later in the game. Downward Cave - A passageway that brings you down the mountain. Route 2 Lake Town- A small ice fishing village that contains Foster's Ice Gym. Pending Areas (Click "Expand" to view) Route 3 – In between the Lake Town and the Forest. An underwater route is connected but initially unusable. Forest - Route 4 - Crossroads Town – A bustling town with a possible Western theme and a Saloon Route 5 – An uphill route from the Crossroads town to the Observatory. Observatory - And (abandoned?) Observatory built to study astronomy and celestial Pokemon Route 6 – Bridges the Crossroad Town to the Island town down South. Route 7 – A grassy road that connects the Crossroads Town and the Industrial City in the East. Industrial City – A large city build around manufacturing, centered around the Steel Gym. Route 8 – Leads to the sunken ship. Partially or completely sealed of for in the beginning Sunken Ship - Drowned ships create and underwater labyrinth filled with lost treasures. Route 9 - Leads to route 10. Also provides access to route 11 or a scrapyard later in the game. Scrapyard - Route 10 – Leads to the Coastal Town. Probably a beach like environment. Coastal Town – A city with a large beach, the Water Gym is located here. Route 11 – A long route that may include Cycling Road. Cave Town – An underground city that is brightly lit with neon lights and hosts the Dark Gym. Route 12 - Route 13 – A water route from the ocean in Coastal Town Route 14 – The water area surrounding the Spiral Tower Sky Tower - The temple honoring Machima Cliff Town - An intricate settlement with narrow passageways carved directly into a steep mountain face. Route 15 - Desert Pass - Desert Town - Either a ghost town or a bustling trading post (undecided). Desert – A brutal and expansive area that’s hard to navigate. Escape methods (Fly etc.) will be unusable. Desert Cave - Oasis – A special hidden area to reward those that brave the desert Route 16 - Island City - Route 17 – A water route that leads from the Island City to the Water Temple. Water Temple - The temple honoring Yacuma Underwater Cave – An underwater route connected to the Jungle Temple Route 18 – Runs by the Safari Zone and the Jungle Temple. Jungle themed Temple Town - Jungle Temple - The temple honoring Patama. Safari Zone – Route 19 – Provides access to the Deep Jungle Deep Jungle - Jungle Town – Route 20 – A post game water route that goes one way from the Water Temple to the Jungle Town. Route 21 - A post game sea passage that connects route 3 and the Water Temple Route 22 - Leads back towards the mountains and Upwards Cave Upwards Cave – Brings you back by the hometown and grants access to Victory Road Victory Road – The mountain path towards the Elite Four Elite Four City – A grand area where spectators watch the challengers fight. Route 23 – (does not exist?) Route 24 – A post game and treacherous route that leads to the Dragon Boneyard Dragon Boneyard – A mysterious place where Dragons go to die. Proposed Areas Oil Rig Celestial Cave - A cave near the observatory with some strange connection to meteors.